


summertime sadness

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, Summer, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a couple weeks after "Curse of the Beach Bod"</p>
            </blockquote>





	summertime sadness

Iwaizumi is used to seeing Oikawa’s bare chest--it’s what happens when you work at a beach and your best friend is always coming by. What he isn’t used to seeing though, are the bruises dancing across his pale skin.

He does a double take, craning his neck to watch Oikawa strut towards them from the beach’s parking lot. Even from up here, the bruises stand out on Oikawa’s skin like beacons of concern.

Below him, Suga gasps. Glancing down Iwaizumi watches as Suga covers his mouth with his hands and starts to slowly shake his head. 

It doesn’t look like Oikawa is hurt. His hands swing freely at his sides and there’s a huge smile stretching across his face. When he gets close enough that Iwaizumi can make out the little alien heads on his swim trunks, Suga rushes forward, grabs Oikawa by the shoulders to shake him, and shouts, “PUT A SHIRT ON.”

Oikawa just laughs, gingerly peeling Suga’s hands from his shoulders and holding them in front of him. 

“I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to show off these marks Suga-chan.”

Iwaizumi watches the two from his tower, his face displaying nonchalance--hopefully--while his stomach churns. They’ve only known each other a few short weeks but they’re already inseparable. Iwaizumi can’t count the amount of texts and phone calls he received within the first few days of Oikawa knowing Suga. 

Turning back to the water, Iwaizumi tries to ignore them. It’s hard though, when Oikawa is loud and whiny and Suga’s voice is completely sweet and calming. He finds himself slipping into a state of nothing, his eyes trained on the ocean and just the _sound_ of their voices has him slipping. 

They’re great together and he hates it.

“Yo-hoo! We’re going now.” Iwaizumi looks down to see Suga and Oikawa with arms linked, both staring up at him. Oikawa lifts a hand to wave goodbye. Iwaizumi just jerks his head up and turns away from them.

They head towards the water. He hears Suga ask Oikawa something in a concerned tone of voice, but Oikawa just shrugs. They reach the water, Suga diving right in and Oikawa taking his time.

Oikawa loves the water, but he’s always been partial to the temperature. It has to be just right. Suga never minds it. He jumps in head first and’ll deal with the temperature however he needs to.

Iwaizumi tries not to sigh at watching them. It’s been a couple weeks since Suga came into their life, and he does mean _their_ life. Oikawa is the type of person to share his things with those he loves the most, and Iwaizumi knows Oikawa loves him. They’re best friends; Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he didn’t love Oikawa at least a little. 

The two share everything together, so it was no surprise when Oikawa kept bringing Suga around to hang out with him. 

Oikawa ran out of pick-up lines a week within of knowing Suga. He’d start to ask Iwaizumi if he knew any, but the answer was always obvious. But somehow, Oikawa knew what he was doing, because Suga kept coming back, and it was easy to see how hard Oikawa fell for Suga every time they met.

An hour or so goes by before Oikawa and Suga come back, their bodies glistening with water and hair plastered to their smiling faces. Iwaizumi’s eyes trail over Suga’s body, but he averts his eyes as soon as they get too close.

He doesn’t think about their clasped hands. Doesn’t think about the kisses they probably shared in the water. Doesn’t think about what they did last night for Oikawa to show up with marks all over his skin.

“Iwa-chan, how much longer do you have left of lifeguard duty?”

Oikawa’s voice brings him back, his eyes sliding towards the duo at the base of his tower.

“Another hour or so.”

“Today’s your last day, right?” Suga asks. He has a hand raised to shield his eyes from the sun. Iwaizumi watches water drip from his raised arm.

“Yep. Beach closes tomorrow.”

“Suga-chan is also leaving tomorrow, so we have to celebrate _tonight._ ” Oikawa’s body is tense with excitement. Iwaizumi can see marks covering his back and even a few at the top of his swim trunks. He looks back to the water.

“We don’t need to do anything…”

“I _insist._ We are going to get dressed up and go out and get drunk and have fun. And Iwa-chan is going to be there because he never gets drunk and we need someone responsible to watch us.”

“Do you not drink Iwaizumi?” Suga asks him. Iwaizumi shrugs, but still doesn’t look at them.

“I do, but it never bothers me.”

“I once watched him drink twenty shots of tequila and nothing happened to him. It’s like it goes straight through him.”

“It could be all the water and food I had in between the shots,” Iwaizumi says, but he doesn’t say it loud enough for the two to hear or care. Suga just nods, his attention back on Oikawa. 

His tower starts to shake, and Iwaizumi glances down to find Oikawa climbing up the side. 

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I need to tell you something,” Oikawa huffs when he gets close to Iwaizumi. His breath smells horrible. 

“Couldn’t you tell me from the ground?” Iwaizumi leans as far away as his chair allows him, which isn’t much.

Oikawa moves closer and whispers, “No. Now, Suga-chan is leaving tomorrow, so tonight, I’m gonna ask him to stay.”

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi expectedly, like what he just said makes perfect sense. 

“What.”

“I’m going to ask him to stay!” Oikawa’s voice rises, but it’s low enough that Suga can’t hear it from the ground.

“I thought you’ve already asked him to stay?” Iwaizumi knows Oikawa has already asked Suga to stay. He asked Suga the first night they were together if Suga could stay past the summer. 

But Suga has a job to get back to, and classes will be starting soon. Summer is ending and everyone has to move on. Iwaizumi himself has a fall semester approaching that he can’t miss. 

“Yeah, but this time, I’m going to ask him to stay with _me._ ”

“You’re not making any sense and right now I kind of don’t care.” Iwaizumi turns away from Oikawa, resting one hand on the side of his chair and forcing himself to ignore Oikawa’s growing presence.

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tsks. “Maybe you just don’t get it since you’ve never been with anyone--” Iwaizumi forces himself not to flinch. “but if you had, you’d understand the connection Suga-chan and I share. Maybe one day old friend.”

And with that, Oikawa starts to climb down the chair. 

Iwaizumi watches them out of the corner of his eye. He sees Suga ask Oikawa something, but it’s whispered and he can’t hear. He watches them slink their arms around one another and turn to leave. Iwaizumi knows they’ll be back; if Oikawa wants to throw a celebration tonight, then he will, and he will make sure everyone involved is well, involved. 

As they start to head towards the parking lot, Iwaizumi cranes his neck to watch them go.

Suga has his arm tightened around Oikawa’s waist, and Oikawa has an arm slung over Suga’s shoulders. They walk in a neat rhythm with swaying hips and legs moving in sync. Their heads are bowed together as they walk, probably whispering about plans for this evening. 

Iwaizumi’s jaw clenches and his gut drops as he realizes then what Suga’s answer is going to be. It’s only been a few short weeks, and honestly he knows he doesn’t know Suga as well as Oikawa does, but Iwaizumi knows Suga will say yes.

After all, they’re perfect together.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to do this idea since I thought about the prompt and, get this, there might be more chs. 
> 
> another multi-ch fic u say? whaaaa.
> 
> ye. another multi-ch fic. which will prolly most def happen. at some point. in the future. so. keep an eye out for that I guess.


End file.
